Say It!
by AquaRing
Summary: Orang bilang, batas antara cinta dan benci itu tipis. Jatuh cinta itu biasa. Tapi bagaimana cara mengungkapkan cinta, pada orang yang (dulunya) kau benci setengah mati, tanpa bikin malu dan melakukan tindakan konyol? Gijinka Male!Absol x Male!Mightyena AU


**Title**: Say It!

**Fandom**: Pokémon

**Disclaimer**: Nintendo

**Warning**(s): Typo(s), humor gagal, bahasa tidak baku, (seperti biasa) ide numpang lewat, OOC(s), sho-ai, etc

**Pairing**(s): Gijinka Male!Absol x Male!Mightyena (you know what it mean, right? Uke Mightyena!), and other pairing mentioned (do not expect STRAIGHT here. **ALL** MALE x MALE~)

.

.

.

**=ERROR! Fail Story Has Been Found, Please Click The Back Button Everytime You Feel Unsafe=**

.

.

.

Orang bilang, batas antara benci dan cinta itu tipis. Lebih tipis dari kertas buram daur ulang di foto kopian. Lebih tipis dari kulit ari. Lebih tipis dari selapis sel _Rhoe discolor _yang dipakai buat praktikum minggu kemarin. Intinya, Benci dan cinta itu kembar siam karena sama-sama mengandung huruf "C" didalamnya.

Ya terus hubungannya dengan kisah ini? Pasti ada dong...

Karena tokoh utama kita kali ini- ahem- sedang merasakan kegalauan jatuh cinta. Ups! Bukan cinta biasa ya! Tapi cinta yang dimulai dari benci!

Sebelumya, perkenalkan tokoh utama kali ini! Seorang remaja _badass_ yang hobi pakai jaket bulu warna hitam, rambut panjang acak-acakan, dan condet- eh, _face paint_ merah berbentuk segi tiga di bawah kedua matanya. Yup! Siapa sangka orang sebengal Mightyena akhirnya bisa terserang virus cinta juga!

Terus? Yang digalaukan? Kalau cinta ya tinggal bilang saja 'kan?

Ooo... tidak segampang itu. Iya kalau yang ditaksir itu orang biasa- atau teman yang kenal dekat, boleh saja langsung tembak. Tapi orang yang ditaksirnya ini, meskipun memang dikenalnya, tapi bukan dalam hubungan baik.

Jadi, masalahnya adalah: bagaimana dia menyatakan perasaannya tanpa bikin malu atau melakukan tindakan konyol dalam prosesnya?

Jujur saja, Mightyena tidak peduli jawaban dari orang yang disukainya itu. Diterima ya syukur, kalau enggak ya udah. Dia hanya ingin menumpahkan semua emosinya dengan menyatakan perasaanya pada yang bersangkutan. Pasalnya, meski sudah cerita menggebu-gebu pada sahabatnya- Linoone, tidak ada efek berarti.

Hari ini pun, Mightyena duduk di salah satu bangku taman kampusnya. Disebelahnya, seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang sedang mendengarkan curhatan dirinya dengan senyum maklum. Linoone tau, temannya ini sangat bebal dalam masalah percintaan. Sebenarnya ada fakta besar yang disembunyikannya dari sang sahabat sehubungan dengan masalah percintaan remaja bersurai gelap itu. Tapi, jarang-jarang 'kan liat Mightyena galau? Jadi biarkan dulu sampai dia sadar sendiri.

"...begitu." Mightyena mengakhiri curhatannya sambil menempelkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Ya kamu hampiri saja waktu dia lagi sendirian. Terus bilang deh kalau kamu suka sama dia," timpal Linoone enteng.

"Uh... enggak mau! Aku lihat matanya saja jadi lupa apa yang mau aku omongin! Pasti malah bikin malu nantinya!" ujar Mightyena sambil manyun. _Badass_ begitu, kalau sudah _pouting_, Maril kalah deh imutnya.

Linoone tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan temannya. "Ya 'kan cuma malu didepannya aja."

"Emang kamu mau kalo tiba-tiba salah ngomong didepannya Tropius? Enggak 'kan?"

Remaja bersurai cokelat panjang itu ikut manyun nama pacarnya dibawa-bawa. "Ya kamu muka tembok aja deh... kaya si Gengar tuh!"

Mightyena jadi membayangkan Gengar yang sangat gigih mengejar cinta Mismagius. Serius, sangking gigihnya, ditampol di depan umum juga dia bangkit lagi. Tampolan penuh cinta katanya. Membayangkannya saja Mightyena jadi merinding. Meski iya usahanya berbuah manis- seminggu setelahnya seisi kampus bisa melihat Gengar dan Mismagius gandengan tangan kemana-mana...

"Gila aja ya! Enggak mau lah! Mending aku gantung diri di bawah pohon toge buat praktikum kemarin kalo gitu jadinya!" sambil merinding disko, Mightyena membayangkan dirinya yang jatuh bangun mengejar cinta sang pujaan hati._ No. No Thankyou!_

"Ya terus kamu maunya gimana deh..." Linoone lama-lama bosan juga melihat kelabilan temannya yang satu ini.

"Maunya..." remaja bersurai hitam acak itu mulai berangan-angan. Semburat merah muda tipis tampak di pipinya bak asam cuka yang dititrasi NaOH. "Maunya dia aja yang bilang biar aku gak galau begini... uu..." dan wajahnya sukses bertemu dengan permukaan meja karena sadar angan-angannya kejauhan.

Linoone memutar bola matanya. "kenapa enggak? Gak ada yang mustahil kok!"

Mightyena mendelik ke arah sahabatnya, "tapi kau tau sendiri 'kan? Kita itu udah macem Yin dan Yang! Akur saja enggak!"

"Lho memangnya kenapa? Tuh liat _top idol _fakultas sebelah. Zekrom yang idealis saja bisa kok punya hubungan romansa dengan Reshiram yang cinta kebenaran!" Linoone kembali menyemangati sobatnya yang hampir putus asa. "Lagian, kenapa sih kalian bisa berantem terus?"

Sebenarnya kalau diingat-ingat, Mightyenalah yang selalu memulai pertengkaran. Masalahnya sih, kebanyakan sepele. Kalau ingat saat mereka berkelahi, rasanya ingin membakar semua baju di tali jemuran kosan dan gantung diri disana. Malu.

Dan Mightyena pun sukses mencium meja didepannya entah untuk yang keberapa kali dalam kurun waktu dua jam ini. "Sudah ah... jangan dibahas lagi dong..."

Linoone tertawa kecil sebelum memekik pelan dan melambai-lambai antusias, "Eh! Lihat deh!"

Malas-malasan, Mightyena mengangkat kepalanya dari posisi semula, "Apa si-"

-untuk langsung bertemu iris merah yang lebih galap dari miliknya.

Seketika itu juga, pemuda _raven_ itu kehilangan kata-kata. Bahkan suara Linoone yang berpamitan padanya sudah tidak dihiraukan. Matanya fokus pada salah satu diantara tiga orang yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

Disana berdiri tiga orang pemuda rupawan. Bukan, mereka bukan _boyband_. Yang paling tinggi dengan kulit cokelat terbakar matahari, postur atletis, dan surai berwarna hijau tua adalah Tropius, yang kini sibuk mengobrol dengan Linoone. Yang paling kanan dengan surai hitam pekat dengan _trim_ merah, Zoroark tampak melihat kearah lain dan langsung mengucapkan salam perpisahan lalu ngacir entah kemana.

Berdiri ditengah, seorang pemuda rupawan dengan iris merah segelap genangan darah, rambut putih seputih salju Mt. Coronet, dan ekspresi wajah _cool_ yang seratus persen tak terbaca...

...Bukan, dia bukan Snow White versi laki-laki. Lagipula yang merah itu bola matanya, bukan bibirnya.

Pemuda bersurai putih itu menatap lurus kearah Mightyena dengan ekspresi dingin khasnya, membuat yang ditatap langsung kehilangan kata-kata. Mulutnya serasa terkunci es seperti Kyurem dan kepalanya pusing seperti Psyduck, Mightyena hanya bisa menatap balik objek afeksinya- yang kini sedang dibisiki sesuatu oleh Linoone dan mengangguk singkat. Pemuda itu- Absol namanya- berjalan mendekati tempat Mightyena duduk, setelah tiga orang lainnya pergi.

"Linoone bilang kau mau bicara padaku. Ada apa?" Suara berat dengan nada _cool_ dan _manly_ dari pemuda bersurai putih itu mengembalikan kesadaran sang _raven_ yang sudah diawang-awang.

Bagaikan seorang gadis remaja yang memendam cinta gak kesampaian dan tiba-tiba diajak _date_ sang pujaan hati, Mightyena berusaha menyusun kata demi mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun berakhir hanya membuka dan menutup mulut tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Absol, masih dengan ekspresi tembok esnya, menunggu dengan sabar sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama gerak-gerik pemuda didepannya yang tampak kebingungan dan salah tingkah. Padahal seingatnya, Mightyena itu straight forward. '_Lucu juga ekspresinya kalau sedang bingung_,'

Sementara itu, Mightyena masih berusaha mengatur nafas, '_ayo, Mightyena, kau bisa melakukannya! Tarik nafas yang dalam, hembuskan perla- tunggu, aku kan enggak lagi menginstruksi ibu-ibu melahirkan! Akh! Masa bodo deh!'_

"A... itu... m-mau tidak, k-k-ka-kau... uh... a-aku..." ...dan berakhir dengan kata-kata tanpa makna. Kalau selokan di depan sana bisa bikin tenggelam, saat itu juga Mightyena akan dengan senang hati menceburkan diri kedalamnya.

"Tentu saja," kalimat tidak jelas Mightyena dipotong Absol yang dengan susah payah berusaha stay cool dan menahan senyum. Jawaban ini maksudnya apa? Ditanya juga belum, udah dijawab aja.

"Apa maksudnya 'tentu saja'? Aku 'kan belum bilang apa-apa!"

Absol tertawa kecil, lantas menyentuh dagu Mightyena agar pandangan mereka tetap bertemu. "Guraena-_kun_, semua orang juga tau kalau aku menyukaimu," pemuda bersurai putih salju itu kemudian melepaskan sentuhannya dan tertawa lagi sembari menambahkan dengan suara pelan, "Kecuali dirimu sendiri sih. Kau kan bebal..."

Wajah Mightyena yang semula merah karena malu dan gugup, kini merah karena sebal, "Apa kau bilang tadi?! Siapa yang kau katai bebal, hah?! Aku dengar, tau!"

Namun yang diteriaki sudah berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan, "Sampai ketemu hari sabtu, Guraena-_kun_. Aku jemput jam delapan ya."

"HEI, KEMBALI! JADI ITU YANG KAU KATAKAN PADA CALON PACARMU? _KUSOOO_!"

Dan begitulah, impian Mightyena untuk 'ditembak' sang pujaan hati menjadi kenyataan...

...Yah, meskipun enggak ada romantis-romantisnya sedikitpun, yang penting jadi kenyataan, 'kan?

.

.

.

**=O.W.A.R.I.!.=**

.

.

.

**=Wait... OMAKE!=**

Linoone berjalan berganengan tangan dengan Tropius menuju tempat makan favorit mereka. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Linoone menarik lengan baju pemuda atletis di sampingnya, meminta perhatian.

"_Ne_, Tropius-_kun_. Kata Mightyena, dia dan Absol-_kun_ sering bearntem ya?"

Tropius berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Linoone. "Hmm... kau tau sendiri 'kan kalau tempramen sahabatmu itu buruk?"

"Iya sih... tapi 'kan, meskipun punya reputasi cukup buruk, Absol-_kun_ itu sebenarnya baik! 'Kan? Tidak mungkin kalau Absol-_kun_ memang suka pada Mightyena, dia mau bertengkar dengannya! Mendingan juga PDKT." Keluh Linoone yang bingung dengan jalan pikiran pasangan nyentrik itu.

Bayangkan ada bunyi 'klik', Tropius mendadak teringat kata-kata temannya yang hobi pasang muka dingin macam balok es,

"_Guraena-kun itu tsundere. Lebih manis kalau dia marah-marah. Waktu berantem juga lebih ekspresif. Biarkan saja."_

...dan sambil tertawa pelan mengingat kelabilan temannya, Tropius mengatakan "sebaiknya kau tidak usah tau" sebagai jawaban pertanyaan sang pacar tercinta.

.

.

.

**=REAL OWARI!=**

.

.

.

**A/N**: lagi-lagi merandom~ jangan menatap saya seperti itu! *siapa yang natap?* saya baru kelaran praktikum dan hari-hari pertama sebagai mahasiswa(i) itu saaangaaat sibuk! Dan pairing minoritas ini juga dibuat untuk BERSENANG-SENANG~ semata. Review sangat diharapkan! Tapi saya ragu ada yang baca apa enggak *mojok*. Enggak papa! Saya anti-mainstream! *menghibur diri*

Guraena = Mightyena in Japanese

**Every review allowed (including flame) Thanks.**


End file.
